


just a quick kiss

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Kissing, Modern AU, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's night out turns into something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a quick kiss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - 71. “Kiss me, quick!”

Bellamy leant back into the dark booth, he looked around the small bar. Music filtered through the area from the old jukebox, the laughter, yelling and general merriment almost drowning it out. He knew most of the people in the bar, from Gina, the bartender saving up to buy her partners rings, who were both sitting at the bar, smiling as she prepared drinks, to the small group sitting in the other corner booth, chatting about some new episode of their favourite show. Jasper’s voice echoed around the room the loudest as he shouted about his favourite ship.

He took another sip of his beer, the bitter flavour settling around his mouth before he swallowed. He hummed in approval, his eyes drifting closed as he let go of the stresses of his day.

“Kiss me, quick!” he was brought out of it. A woman sat in front of him, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and nervous blue eyes peeked out at him.

“What?!” he spluttered.

“I’ll explain later.” She mumbled before moving into kiss him. He wasn’t expecting the kiss, their lips gliding over each other’s till they overlapped, his bottom lip ending up between hers. Drawing it in to her mouth. He could taste her chap-stick the tart, sweet, he couldn’t help want more of it, his tongue slipping out to just touch her lips. His eyes were opened wide for a moment staring at her, then drifting closed.

Her tongue gently teased his bottom lip, his hands came up to frame her face, his fingers just touching the roots of her hair. She sighed and moved her lips up, making them even, but her tongue didn’t stop her gentle teasing, the soft touches that almost weren’t there. Her hands on his shoulders pulled him closer, until their legs were pressed together and he could feel the rise of her chest as she breathed in.

His thumb stroked along her cheekbone and her mouth opened beneath his. He took the opportunity, his tongue entering her mouth and exploring her, running along her teeth. Their noses bumped together awkwardly and he let one of his hands slip further back into her hair, changing the angle of his head and allowing him greater access to her mouth.

She gasped as his teeth scraped along her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. He hummed in approval, as her fingers twisted up into his curls.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, lips pressed together, bodies moving closer to each other, and his heart, oh fuck his heart beating wildly in his chest. But when they finally pulled back, her face flushed, her eyes still closed and lips swollen, he felt a sense of accomplishment, until he remembered why he’d been kissing her.

“I had a bet with Raven, that I could make out with you before tomorrow,” she mumbled, her eyes just opening.

“Clarke,” he groaned when he finally realised who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dthatweirdparamedicstudent.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
